OS Ziall Moran - Autobiographie Amoureuse
by Mala29
Summary: Zayn raconte sa vie, ou plutôt, raconte sa vie avec Niall. / OS • Lemon • Yaoi


**PAIRING : **Ziall Moran (Zayn Malik x Niall Horan)

**RAITING :** M

**NOTE DE MOI :** Encore un OS. Je vais essayer de poster ceux que j'ai en réserve. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :) Désolée pour les fautes que j'ai dû laisser.

* * *

_**Autobiographie Amoureuse**_

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je sais seulement que du jour au lendemain, je me suis mis à le regarder différemment. Ce faux blond aux dents pas droites. Petit, et un peu grassouillet. La joie de vivre, la rire facile et le contacte tout aussi simple. Un gars comme tous les autres. Même pas un ami en fait. C'était le gars que l'on venait voir quand on n'avait personne avec qui aller. Et puis, sitôt nos amis revenus, on le quittait sans qu'il ne se formalise.

Non, vraiment ce gars était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Ce n'était ni un canon de beauté, ni quelqu'un de vraiment populaire, ni même une tête de classe mais il avait réussi à attirer le coup d'œil du Grand Zayn Malik.

Enfin, je dis Grand, mais c'est faux. Je suis juste un gars qui pette plus haut que son cul, qui arrive tant bien que mal à suivre les cours et qui traines avec des cons. En fait, je suis juste un type vraiment idiot qui essaye d'être au sommet du lycée, quitte à faire tous les mauvais choix possibles, mais qui n'arrive pas à voir les choses les plus essentiels.

Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne les vois pas, c'est que je les ignores. Je sais bien que l'amour est essentiel à la vie, qu'avoir de vrais amis l'est tout autant et que faire toujours de son mieux est important. Mais un ado' de dix sept ans à autre chose à faire que suivre son esprit, et c'est son cœur qui décide. Et les hormones aussi. Surtout les hormones en fait.

Du coup, je passais plus de temps à me branler et à baiser qu'à me pencher sur ma vie sentimentale, qui était d'ailleurs plus déserte qu'un désert. Une catastrophe.

Alors il faut me comprendre que j'ai été un peu désarçonné - non, beaucoup en fait - lorsque j'ai compris que j'était amoureux de Niall Horan. Déjà, être amoureux était une vrai nouveauté pour moi. Non, mais vous savez ces espèces de papillons bizarres qui chatouillent le ventre lorsque qu'il apparait, ou alors ton rythme cardiaque qui augmente tellement que tu as l'impression que ton cœur va exploser, ou encore cette sensation que tes jambes sont entièrement composées de guimauve, ou que tu vas te liquéfié rien qu'à une parole qu'il t'adresse... Ouais bah tout ça était complètement nouveau pour moi.

Et en plus, j'aimais un garçon ! Non, mais vous imaginez même pas le scandale que ça a pu faire lorsque je l'ai annoncé à ma sœur. Elle a été tellement choquée qu'elle n'a pas pu se taire, l'a répété à ma mère, qui l'a répété à mon père, qui m'a foutu une de ces volée parce que son fils était une sale tafiole... Ou pédé... Ou pédale... Choisissez le mot que vous préféré. Enfin bref, la nouvelle à fait le tour du quartier, et rapidement, tout le bahut savait que j'étais gay.

Super.

Du coup, mes sois disant potes ont eu honte de moi, m'on lâché, et je suis partit trainer avec Horan.

Je savais que ce gars était super sympa. C'était pour ça que je l'aimais. Mais j'ai un peu galéré pour savoir contrôler mes réactions... physiques en sa présence. Non parce que se balader avec une trique pas possible toute la journée, c'est moyen. Je vous raconte même pas toutes les conneries que j'ai du me remémorer pour retirer la tension que j'avais dans le calbute.

Enfin bref. Ce gars était le seul qui m'acceptait comme j'étais, alors que j'avais moi même encore du mal à m'accepter. Vous pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça fait de se sentir soutenu quelque soit la situation.

Rapidement, il est devenu mon point d'attache, une ancre qui me gardait sur la terre ferme. Et je crois que s'il n'avait pas été là, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Et puis, assez vite, nous nous sommes vraiment rapproché. Je ne sais plus ce qui a été le mouvement déclencheur, mais de connaissances, nous sommes devenus amis, puis meilleurs amis.

J'étais aux anges... Enfin presque. Oui, parce que mon connard de cœur - il m'a fait vraiment souffrir lui pendant tout ce temps - battait toujours pour cet irlandais, et il m'en demandais toujours plus. Sauf que ma tête, elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Enfin, il y avait bien un moyen, mais il était beaucoup trop terrifiant. Il aurait fallu que je lui dise tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et blablabla. Et j'avais vraiment trop peur de le perdre si je faisais ça. Vous comprenez ? Ce n'est pas facile de se déclarer à son meilleur ami.

Mais j'ai finit par le faire. Bon, j'aurais pu trouver un meilleur moyen, quelque chose de plus courageux ou de plus original, mais bon... Je ne fais pas spécialement dans les fleurs et la délicatesse, alors avec mon tact coutumier (donc zéro en fait), je lui ai envoyé un SMS. Oui, j'avais dit qu'il y avait plus original. Je lui ai donc envoyé ce SMS, en lui disant simplement 'Je t'aime'.

Je n'eu jamais sa réponse. Enfin, je l'ai eu, mais pas en SMS quoi. En fait, il m'appela directement. Je me souviens de cette discussion comme si c'était hier, alors je vais vous la répéter mot pour mot.

"**Zayn, c'est vrai ce SMS ? **

- **Quand je te dis que je t'aime ? Oui. **

- **Oh putain. Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir. Et tu peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai attendu que tu me dises ça.**

- **Hein ? Que... Quoi ?!** (visez un peu mon expressivité) **Mais de... Hein ?!**

**- Zayn, calmos, tu veux. **

**- Je suis calme. Enfin, presque quoi. J'ai juste le cœur qui fait un course dans ma poitrine, les jambes comme du marshmallow et le cerveau court-circuité, mais ça va. J'suis calme **(Ouais mais non. En fait, j'étais pas calme du tout. Dans le genre pile électrique bugée, je demande Zayn Malik).

**- Zayn ? **

**- Oui ? **

**- Je peux venir ? **

**-Euh... Chez moi ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Euh... Bon d'accord. Si tu veux.**

**- Merci ! J'arrive tout de suite.**"

Et il est vraiment arrivé tout de suite. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir fait la route de chez lui à chez moi pendant qu'on parlait, parce que je l'entendis toquer à la porte.

Je suis sortit de ma chambre et je suis partit lui ouvrir. Il me sauta directement dans les bras. Et je pense qu'il avait pris un peu d'élan vu que je suis tombé à la renverse. Littéralement. Je me suis rétamé en beauté, mais je crois qu'il ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte.

Sur le coup, il m'a étonné. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de force. Il me serrait tellement fort que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mais vraiment plus quoi. J'étouffais, et lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que mes bras tatoués (ouais, une de mes nombreuses conneries, je me suis tatoué les bras) commençaient à ne plus lui rendre son étreinte, je crois qu'il à compris que je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Du coup, il m'a lâché pendant que moi j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle en toussant comme un dératé.

Il me regardait avec ce petit regard trop craquant. Vous savez, celui où il a des étoiles pleins les yeux, qu'il les plissent avec amusement, et qu'il se retient de rire. Non ? Bon, tant pis. Il me regardait quand même avec ce regard là. Et moi j'étais en train de mourir en le regardant.

Sur le coup, je l'ai trouvé si beau (bien sûr, il est toujours beau), si beau qu'il m'éblouissait.

Doucement, il a commencé a esquisser un petit sourire timide que je lui rendit plus franchement, avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

Je crois que mon cœur était vraiment en manque de lui, parce que je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Et je crois que c'est bien la première fois que mes hormones me laissaient tranquille en sa présence.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai inventé, où s'il me l'a vraiment chuchoté, mais je cru entre un "Je t'aime aussi" à mon oreille, et j'aurais pu fondre sur place tellement j'étais heureux.

Tellement heureux que je me mis à pleureur comme un con.

Des fois, je me faisais pitié. Là, en l'occurrence, je me faisais pitié. Mais j'étais vraiment trop heureux.

Ça devait bien faire... Je sais pas... Huit mois ? Ou un an. Longtemps quoi que j'aimais ce gars. Du coup, je pense que j'ai fait un surplus d'émotion, et je pleurais de joie toutes les larmes de mon corps dans son cou.

Je finis quand même par me calmer, et je me suis détacher de lui. Je devais vraiment avoir les yeux rouges. Et gonflés aussi. Je devais être moche quoi.

On se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, sans bouger, ni rien. Juste se regarder. Et puis je ne sais plus qui à amorcé le premier geste. Je crois que c'est moi, donc on dire ça. Donc, j'ai amorcé le premier geste, et j'ai foncé sur ses lèvres.

Je ne lui ai laissé le temps de rien comprendre. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas moi même. Je savais juste que j'avais ses lèvres sous les miennes. Qu'elles répondaient avec autant de passion à mon baiser, et que je sentais sa langue dans ma bouche jouer avec la mienne. C'était vraiment magique. Comme si c'était mon premier baiser (sauf que ça ne l'étais pas). Je sentais sous mes doigts ses cheveux doux, et j'avais une autre de mes mains de glissée dans son dos. Je sentais sa respiration se faire toute aussi saccadée que la mienne, mais pour rien au monde, du moins pour ma part, nous n'arrêterions ce baiser. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment nous avons réussit à gérer ça, mais jamais nos bouches ne se sont séparée pour nous permettre de reprendre notre respiration. Sauf que mes hormones se réveillaient à nouveau, et bizarrement, je sentait très bien celles de Niall contre ma cuisse. Moi et mes hormones avons pour une fois réussis à nous mettre d'accord. Nous en voulions plus, et si possible, sur un matelas.

Alors je mis toutes mes envies de côté pour légèrement me séparé de Niall et lui murmurer tout contre ses lèvres "Que dirais-tu de continuer ceci sur un lit ?" Je pris son sourire pour un oui, et je me relevais pour lui prendre la main et le mener jusqu'à ma chambre. Heureusement que mes parents n'étaient pas là. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils auraient réagis. Mal, mais à quel point ?

Enfin, ce n'étais pas le moment de penser à ça, et maintenant que nous étions dans ma chambre, je mourais d'envie de toucher sa peau, et de le déshabiller.

Nous nous tenions face à face. Et tacitement, nous nous mimes d'accord pour jouer à un jeu que j'ai lancer sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je retirais mon tee-shirt, et en face de moi Niall répéta mon mouvement. C'était... Etrange, mais horriblement excitant, et je sentais mon érection gonfler encore plus alors que je ne pensais pas ça possible. Finalement, nous nous sommes retrouvez seulement en caleçon, et je n'osais pas aller plus loin.

Mais Niall, comme s'il avait compris mon inquiétude, lança le mouvement, et je me trouvais obligé de le suivre.

Nous étions maintenant nus. Je le dévorais du regard. Lui et toutes ses imperfections que je trouvais parfaites. Dans ma tête défilaient toutes les choses que je voulais lui faire et je lui tendis la main. Il l'attrapa, et je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Sans en avoir conscience, nous avons commencé à nous frotter l'un à l'autre, ce qui nous tirais des gémissements toujours plus impatients et excités. Je reculais doucement ver le lit, et je finis par tomber dessus sans aucune délicatesse. Mon blond me suivit dans ma chute, ce qui lui donna l'avantage.

Là, je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Je sentais son souffle contre mes lèvres, sa bouche contre mon cou, ses mains sur mes fesses, dans mes cheveux, ses ongles qui griffent mon dos.

Sa bouche englobe mon sexe pendant que je me tortille en en voulant toujours plus. Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, il me pénétra.

Jamais je n'eu mal, et jamais je ne ressentit un tel plaisir.

Je finis par jouir entre nos deux ventre, en criant son prénom.

Il se relâcha sur moi après avoir jouit.

J'étais heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Nous avons finis par nous endormir côte à côte.

Le matin nous réveilla trop tôt à mon goût. Les bras de Niall m'entouraient, et je me sentais à ma place. Sauf que mes parents étaient revenus (je l'entendais du haut de ma chambre), et ils devaient maintenant se demander pourquoi il y avait un manteau au juste dans la porte d'entrée (le manteau de Niall je précise).

Alors je réveillais Niall avec amour pile au mauvais moment... Vu que mes parents sont entrés en trombe dans ma chambre en gueulant comme des cinglés.

Bon, ils se sont calmés en nous voyant tous les deux dans mon lit, nos vêtements par terre... M ais pas longtemps. Les hurlements reprirent de plus bel.

Ils ont finis par me virer de la maison, ils m'ont aussi renié et blablabla. Vous savez, les trucs qu'on lit dans les livres quoi.

Mais bizarrement, j'en avais rien à faire. Peut être parce que j'étais encore dans cet état de béatitude complet suite à la romance que je vivais avec Niall.

J'ai finis par vivre chez lui le temps que je me trouves un appart', puis il est venu vivre chez moi.

Notre histoire s'arrête là. La suite, c'est à vous de l'imaginer (sauf si vous avez la flemme).


End file.
